


Save Me, Please

by SilverSkrill_Elysia



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multiple Personality Disorder, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSkrill_Elysia/pseuds/SilverSkrill_Elysia
Summary: Also posted on Fanfiction.net under the name Kaliko Jerika. Spike activates in school and does a lot of questionable things, and so does Adam in stopping him. So to hide their bionic secret Adam and Chase must pretend to date as part of their cover. Over time feelings grow between the two, but they keep it a secret. When the new kid Marcus arrives and he quickly grows a crush on Chase and wants him all for himself. He convinces his creator to kidnap Chase making the Lab Rats fight to get him back. But whilst Chase was with Marcus he was hurt a lot and he isn't the same. For one he has trust issues beyond extreme, and he will no longer speak English, or any language for that matter. In Adam's arms he will heal, but he will have to learn to trust him first.





	1. The Plan

I came to my senses in Adam's arms. I was very confused. Adam despises me... Why would I wake up in his arms? Unless... I hadn't been in Comando Mode had I? That was bad. I quickly pushed away from Adam. I was me now. I didn't need him to restrain me. Adam let me go. He knew I was Chase again as soon as I stopped struggling, as half-heartedly as it would have been. He didn't need me to verbally confirm it. I looked around us and saw people from school. We were at school. This is humiliating. I couldn't remember anything past that comment, and I came to my senses in Adam's arms. I needed to get out of here. I looked at Leo and Bree before walking quickly out of the building.

Mr. Davenport was waiting nearby the school where he drops us off in his car. I climbed into the back and didn't say a word. The other three followed. They got into the other side of the car as I was sitting next to the window. Bree was in the front, Adam next to the other window in the back. Leo sat between us. None of us spoke on the way back, leaving an awkward silence. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I just want to forget about today, but I have a feeling that won't be happening any time soon. Mr. Davenport will probably be questioning us once we get back to the lab.

The car pulled up the long drive to Davenport Mansion before coming to a stop close to the house. We climbed out the car in silence and followed Mr. Davenport to the lab. Once there he turned to face us with concern showing on his face. "What happened?" He asked. His gaze shifted from Adam to me as he noticed how we were standing as far away from each other as we could.

I bowed my head and spoke, "My Comando App was activated and Adam had to stop me killing anyone."

Adam shifted but seemed overall more relaxed now that Mr. Davenport knew what had happened. But the man himself did not look too happy. "Your Comando App was activated at school! What happened?"

I lifted my head and looked Mr. Davenport in the eyes. I responded slowly, my brain still trying to figure out what happened. The long ride hadn't helped at all. "It was after final class had finished. I was next to my locker..." I trailed off a bit, unsure of what happened next. "Bree, Adam and Leo were there. They were speaking with someone. I don't remember who, or what they were saying... but when he turned to me I think my Comando App activated." I looked to the others for help.

Thankfully Leo stepped in. "We were meeting Chase by his locker when Trent approached us and started being a real douchebag. Chase came over and he said something to him. Then Chase went all Comando on us and attacked him. He was about to attack someone else when Adam stopped him and turned him back to Chase." Leo sounded confused at the last part. Like he didn't understand what he had said.

Mr. Davenport looked to Adam for confirmation and saw the boy give a nod.

I wondered what those things were that he said that would trigger Spike. As I thought I must have spaced out because next I knew Mr. Davenport was standing in front of me calling my name. "Chase, Chase, buddy, you with us?"

I looked at him and nodded. "I was trying to remember what he said." I looked around, "So what are we going to do?"

The group looked confused before Mr. Davenport realised what I was referring too. "Right, we need to devise a plan so clever no one will be able to see though it, but first," Mr. Davenport stared at each of us, "We need to know what we are trying to make excuses for."

The others quickly realised what was happening and began trying to think of everything suspicious from that day. Adam just looked confused. "We need to figure out what people know about what happened and what they think they know."

"Oh, that makes more sense now," He responded.

I tried to think more about what happened so I could help, but it was all a fuzzy mess. No words, phrases, anything. I tried to figure out what Trent was saying, now that I know it was him. I thought back to what things he had said to me in the past. Comments on my height, style, appearance, size, appearance, sporting prowess. Nothing in my memories could trigger Spike so quickly, so what did he say?

I was overthinking and it was stressing me out, but then I heard the voice in my head that I associated with both good and bad, **"Stop thinking about it. You won't remember."** That just got me more confused. Why wouldn't Spike want me to remember? It surely wasn't that bad, was it?

"**I can manipulate your memories. You know that. If I don't want you to remember, you won't. Stop trying."** I had almost forgotten about that. Spike hadn't done that in a long time. He would usually at least tell me what happened whilst he was out. It could be funny.

I began to get frustrated. Spike wouldn't tell me anything. I noticed Bree had started listing things people might have seen so I tuned in. Her list was long, and extensive. And what's more, Leo was nodding along to everything she said. This was bad. I didn't really act like that, did I?

Once her list was finished I was livid at Spike, barely keeping my anger under wraps. I wanted to tear him out of my skull and kill him, but I knew I couldn't.

Mr. Davenport turned to me. I could feel the glitch starting. I had to get out of there, before I glitched out completely. I heard him ask if I had any ideas, but his voice was distant. I stuttered "I can't," before running towards the training room.

Once inside I locked the door with code so complex it would take hours for anyone to get in and began letting all of my anger towards Spike out on various punching bags. I yelled, punched and kicked all of my anger and frustration and fear out. When I left the room I needed to be calm.

Mr. Davenport would make me talk later, but for now I didn't have to worry about that. I could beat Adam in hand to hand right now. Spike wasn't even helping me.

It took over six hours before I felt exhaustion begin to creep into the edge of my consciousness. It was almost midnight when I slumped down with my back against one of the free standing punching bags near the centre of the room and gave a command to unlock the door. I was just falling asleep when I heard the buzz of the door unlocking.

C&A&C&A

Chase woke up almost twelve hours later slightly confused as to why he was in the training room instead of his capsule, but then it came back to him. Going Comando Mode at school, Spike's comments, Bree's words, and the anger, all of it. He began wondering what the others thought of him. He hadn't done this before. He had always kept a close eye on his emotions so the glitches wouldn't happen.

He hoped Mr. Davenport would understand when he explained. Surely the man couldn't be too mad at him. Where was Mr. Davenport? Chase was perplexed as to why he had been left in the training room when Eddy could have told them that the door was unlocked.

Chase stood up and winced slightly as his cramped legs moved. He distracted himself from the pain and left the training room to go back to the main lab. Once there, he began looking for the rest of his family. He knew that they should be here because it was a Saturday, but they weren't anywhere in the lab. He knew they weren't training or doing a mission simulation because that he definitely would have been woken up for.

He headed upstairs to the main part of the house and into the living room. He saw Adam and Leo on the couch playing video games and decided to ask them where Mr. Davenport was. He approached and noticed how they shifted slightly away from him when he did. "Hey guys, where is Mr. Davenport, I can't find him?"

Adam replied, more cautious than usual, "He's in his upstairs office."

"Okay." Chase decided to leave them to their games and go find the elusive billionaire. He could hopefully find answers to their strange behaviour.

Mr. Davenport was exactly where Adam had said he would be, bent over a small device in his mini lab. It was where he worked on all of his non-potentially deadly projects. This one looked to be a remote similar to the one used for the TV. Chase waited until a moment when it was safe to make his presence known.

"Mr. Davenport?" the man looked up at Chase, startled. He just down his tools next to his project and turned around so that he was fully focused on his youngest son. "Mr. Davenport, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I should have kept better control over my emotions and of Spike." Chase looked down at his feet.

"Chase. It's okay. Spike coming out isn't your fault. It happens. We can fix it. Okay?" Donald stood up and walked the few steps over the Chase and led him to the clear table near the wall. He allowed Chase to climb up onto it before sitting next to him, wrapping his right arm around his shoulders. Chase gratefully leaned against his dad.

"'S not just Spike. It's my reaction yesterday as well…" A slight frown formed on Chase's face. He refused to look at Donald.

"Chase. It's okay. Although you did almost destroy my training room, the equipment can be replaced. Are you feeling better at least?" Mr. Davenport looked at Chase concerned.

The boy was slow in his response but finally muttered a quiet, "Yes."

"Then everything is okay." Chase lifted his head and smiled at his adopted father.

"What you did to the training room though, that must have been a lot of anger…" Donald's comment made Chase feel self-conscious again.

"You saw?" He looked back down at the floor.

Donald was quick to reassure his son. "Not much. I asked Eddy to check on you about half an hour after you left. We only watched for a minute or two."

Unfortunately his sentence did the opposite of what he had intended. Chase curled up slightly, away from the hand on his shoulder. "We? We as in who?"

"Me, Adam, Bree and Leo." Donald didn't see the point in lying to his son. He would find out eventually anyway.

"Is that why they were acting weird?" Chase straightened to look Donald in the eye, climbing off the desk.

"Who was acting weird?" Donald was slightly confused.

"Adam and Leo. I asked them where you were and they were acting weird. Like they were scared of me."

Donald stood up now too. He went to hug Chase, but the boy stepped back. Donald didn't push. "I'm sure they're just shocked. They have never seen you fight like that before. They have never seen you fight full out so they're trying to process how good you are. And may I say, you were amazing. Better than Adam and Bree." Chase smiled at Donald, accepting the hug this time. "All of this will blow over, you'll see. Teenagers don't have long memories anyways." The last part caused Chase to laugh.

He stepped out of the hug and said, "Thanks, Mr. Davenport."

"Anytime, Chase."

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Yes, Chase?"

"I didn't glitch, while they were watching, did I?"

"Surprisingly, no. I thought you would. But I think your insults were much better in English. I think Leo will be scared for life though."

"That's not hard."

"No, it's not." Donald smiled causing Chase to chuckle.

"Goodbye, Mr. Davenport. I think I'm gonna work on my history assignment now. It's due Monday."

"Okay. If you need me I'll be up here." Chase left the room to go back to the lab. Donald waited until the door closed before allowing himself to smile. It was good to know his youngest would come to him with his problems still.

C&A&C&A

Chase was in the lab when his phone buzzed. It was Mr. Davenport saying that dinner was ready. Chase ignored it. He wasn't ready to face the music yet. Not after what they saw. He would eat later. His history homework was almost done. He had been working on it all day, apart from when he took a break to get lunch.

The empty plate sat next to him now. Looking at it almost made him hungry enough to go upstairs, but he was scared to face the others. He knew Mr. Davenport was fine with what had happened, but he didn't want to know what the others thought.

Chase dreaded that evening when the four would be in the lab chilling. He needed to be down there because of the computers, but it would be so awkward. Eventually he just decided to focus on his work. After he had completed his history he still needed to do his math, Latin and physics assignments. He would just have to ignore them.

So Chase worked. He completed his history in the next twenty minutes, and then started his maths. It was two pages of complex problems that would solve sets of riddles making one final answer. They had to hand all of their workings and answers in so that would be difficult. Writing out math was always hard for Chase because his bionics allowed him to calculate everything mentally.

He was only partway through the first age of questions when he was disturbed. Mr. Davenport had come down with a plate of food. Ravioli. The plate was set down beside him, along with a knife and fork. Donald then spoke. "I'm not going to make you come upstairs if you don't want to but at least eat. I am going back upstairs. Tasha wants to watch a movie with me."

Chase looked at his dad gratefully. Truth be told, he was beginning to get to hungry to ignore it for much longer. "Thank you, Mr. Davenport."

"Just a warning. The others will be down soon." Donald left then, leaving Chase to continue his homework. Whilst he worked, he took bites of the pasta, and before long the entire plate had been cleared. He had completed around a third of the second page when he heard Adam's voice coming from near the elevator. His session of solitude had concluded.

Bree was texting Caitlin, trying to ignore her brothers. She was trying to put the truth of Chase out of her mind. She didn't need to deal with the extra stress of what had happened with her youngest brother.

Adam and Leo were in avid conversation about different ways to make toast. It was fascinating in a weird way. They too, were trying to avoid the awkwardness of the room.

The three settled around the room, all doing their best not to look in Chase's direction. The conversations quietened and Bree began typing slower. The levels of tension were some of the highest the four had seen since they had met.

It was all he could do to ignore them when all he wanted was to try and clear the air. It became twice as hard to complete all the questions the way his teacher wanted with the felling of unease he had. He kept fearing that they would try to do something to harm him. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help it.

He finally managed to complete the homework almost two hours after he started. He decided to get the last piece over and done with. It would be easier than the other two and hopefully he would be able to finish it before Mr. Davenport told them to go to bed.

The homework was to translate a piece of text that they had only learnt some of the vocabulary for in class. They were supposed to use inference to fill in the gaps and then give a list of translations suggested by inference. They weren't allowed to use a translating app so Chase was determined not to. He would use his own intelligence, not any bionics.

The task took shortly over half an hour to complete. It was harder than if he were using his databases, but that made it more fun. But now all he could think about was the awkward silence in the room. He wanted to break it, but didn't know how.

Luckily he didn't have to, at that moment Mr. Davenport entered the room looking overly smug about something. Instead of trying to talk to his sibling he would just talk to him.

"What's up, Mr. Davenport?" The man in question looked at Chase and smiled excitedly, moving a bit faster now that he had someone's attention.

"Well, since you asked… I think I just came up with a solution for one of Chase's glitches." A huge grin spread across his face.

"Great! Where is it?" Chase questioned.

"Upstairs, but it isn't finished yet." Mr. Davenport grin lessened slightly when he saw Chase's eyes dim some at his revelation.

"Why can't you make a solution for my and Adam's glitches?" Bree butted in, her head tilted to the side in question.

"Because, I haven't gotten round to it yet." Mr Davenport sounded uncertain of himself, as if he wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Well get round to it." Adam said, oblivious as always.

"Yeah, Big D. Now you've fixed Chase, fix Adam." Leo moved off his chair to stand next Adam as they moved closer to their surrogate father.

"Why not me?" Bree sounded indignant at how they had left her out.

"Because Adam is much more likely to blow something up than you are." Leo responded seriously, staring straight into her eyes. His statement was quickly backed up by Adam's loud,

"Yeah!"

"That's not a good thing, Adam." Chase stated. His voice was hinted with humour, like he found the situation funny.

"Hey, hey, guys, we don't even know if it's gonna work yet. It still needs to be tested." Donald tried to stop the argument forming. His voice, still uncertain, succeeded as it turned their attentions back to him.

"How do we do that?" Bree questioned. "We can't force Chase to glitch. We can't guarantee how he glitches either." She looked Chase up and down trying to decipher which glitch they were talking about.

"And that's where you're wrong," Mr. Davenport stated, excitement leaking into his voice. The man was jumping up and down slightly from all of his excess energy. The action made the children who didn't know what was happening nervous, which was all of them except Chase.

"What are you gonna do to Chase?" Leo hid behind Adam slightly. His nerves making his flight reflex activate. He wouldn't really run, but he was fully capable of ducking behind the nearest person.

"It won't hurt him, much." Mr. Davenport tried comforting his now worried children. His excited voice coupled with those words only made them more nervous when they saw the grin, although smaller than it was still on his face.

"Chase is gonna get hurt? Can I watch?" Adam asked enthusiastically, not at all phased by the prospect of his younger brother getting hurt.

"No." Donald stated firmly.

"Aw." Adam sounded a lot more disappointed than he should be.

"Big surprise, Adam wants to see me get hurt," said Chase sarcastically. "How close are you to completing the fix, Mr. Davenport?" He switched his gaze between looking at Adam to staring fixedly at his adoptive father.

"I just finished the blueprints. It'll take me a few days to build the prototype, so how about Friday. That gives you the weekend to recover." Donald sounded slightly sympathetic about what he would have to do to Chase.

"He's gonna need recovery time?" Bree screeched. "What are you planning on doing to him?" Her eyes flicked between her father and brother rapidly, her expression slowly shifting to one of horror and fear.

"Don't worry, Bree. It's not the first time he's tried to come up with a solution and failed. I'll be fine." Chase was confidant. He knew what would happen. He just wanted to reassure his sister he would be okay. He knew he would need to be protected, but not overprotected.

"Now I wanna watch even more." Adam sounded disappointed. "I'm just gonna have to hit you harder this week." He stated. Bree quickly spun to look at him with 'seriously' written all over her face. Adam just appeared confused.

"Adam, you won't be hitting Chase this week. He needs to be in top shape for Friday." Mr. Davenport looked sternly at Adam showing how serious he was. "Chase, if Adam hits you, you have my full permission to electrocute him." A slight smirk showed for the last part.

"Yes! Payback!" Chase fist pumped. Joy showed on his face for all to see at the prospect of getting back at his older brother for hitting him all the time.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Bree murmured. She too was smirking.

"Better get in some last punches now then." Adam moved the few steps over to Chase and punched him squarely in the stomach.

"This electrocution thing wouldn't happen to be effective immediately, would it, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, doubled over from the pain of Adam's bionically boosted punch.

"Yes. It is."

"Great." Chase reached over onto the counted and grabbed a taser that was out. "Not powerful enough for my liking but it'll have to do." He said to himself upon a quick examination of the device. He pushed the taser into Adam's side and pressed the button, putting it to full power.

Adam almost instantly collapsed to the floor and began jerking around. Chase kept the taser on him for almost ten seconds before stopping the flow of energy into Adam's body. Said boy was jerking uncontrollably on the floor groaning slightly. It made all four of the others begin laughing with different levels of severity.

"That was brilliant." Leo gasped from laughter.

"Knowing Adam he'll ask to be hit again." Bree chuckled.

"And I guess I will have to happily oblige." Chase was bent over almost double from the combination of pain and humour, but somehow he managed to be serious for a second before continuing.

"It ruins it when you use that kind of language Chase." Bree snapped, both her and Leo's laughter stopped. Her comment caused Chase and Donald's to cease as well.

"Can you not pretend to be normal?" Leo asked with just enough hint of sarcasm.

"Nope."

"Mr. Davenport, please let Adam punch Chase once he recovers. I would do it myself, but I don't want to ruin my nails. I got them done yesterday." Bree examined her nails searching for imaginary faults in the paint.

"No one is allowed to harm Chase this week. So you two," Donald looked down at Adam, who had stopped shaking for the most part, "will need to keep him out of trouble."

"Hey, what about me?" Leo half-yelled. He looked mad, but they knew it was mostly for show, the real part deadly serious.

"What about you? You can't catch a ball, let alone protect me from say, Trent." Chase stared at Leo.

"Hey! Now is not the time to joke about my complete lack of sports skills. We should be focusing on how we will protect Chase from Trent while not revealing your bionics. And have you forgotten what happened Friday?" Leo shuffled where he stood and quickly attempted to divert the attention away from himself and the truth he feared. Which part he feared more unclear.

Adam had almost completely recovered now and was trying to add to their conversation, but his electrocution had left his words slurred making them hard to understand. "What are we talking about? Is it how Chase wrecked the training room?"

Chase shifted uncomfortably. "We were talking about what we are going to do about when Spike was activated after school."

Adam slouched, "That's not as fun."

"But if we don't people will become suspicious and we might end up revealing our bionics." Bree interrupted. She gave Adam a deadpan look. What she said was completely obvious.

"Oh, that's bad." Adam appeared more alert now, finally understanding.

"Exactly. We can't have people figure out that Spike and I are completely different people in the same body." Chase went back over to the desk he had been working at and began packing away his work.

"Or we could make them think exactly that." Mr. Davenport sounded excited.

"What?" Leo jumped. "That's what we are trying to avoid!"

"Or we could say that Chase has multiple personalities. That way we could say Chase and Spike are different people and hide your bionics." Donald grinned, pleased with his brilliant mind.

"That could actually work. But isn't DID normally triggered by something?" Chase joined his adoptive father's excitement, putting his bag away and moving back to the centre of the lab.

"Yes, but the school thinks you three are all adopted. We can imply you had a bad life with your old family."

"What about the others. People will be confused they don't have spilt personas too."

Chase and Donald had moved away from the other three children, not even registering their existence anymore. They were so caught up in their own conversation they were oblivious to their surroundings, and probably would be until they finished.

"So this is what it looks like when two nerds with giant egos interact. Interesting." Bree turned away from them and back to her phone, apologising to Caitlin for the delay and continuing her conversation.

Adam and Leo at first attempted to interrupt, but then decided that they didn't want anything to do with it anyway and continued debating toast.

"You were targeted more."

"Nice. But if I were abused, then why is Spike so aggressive and not more subtle?"

"Because Spike's sole purpose is to protect you so he is vicious to scare people away."

"And now they know that I have a highly aggressive alter-ego, how am I going to get a girlfriend?"

"Some girl probably likes it, or is a dare-devil and just doesn't care. If worst comes to worst, use online dating."

"That's a terrible plan."

"I could always create you a robot girlfriend."

"I'll take online dating."

"Good idea."

"**It's not just me you need to worry about…"**

"What do you mean?" Chase asked quietly. He didn't need the mix of thoughts from him and Spike. He needed clear concise answers from his alter-ego.

"Chase, who are you talking to?" Mr. Davenport sounded curious.

"Spike." Chase answered.

"Spike? He's out?" The older man was surprised, and worried.

"No. He can talk to me at any time. I can activate him if you want?" Chase shifted slightly. His hand raising a few inches towards his temple.

"No, no, I'm good." Mr. Davenport spoke quickly.

"Okay then."

"**Well, you might have thrown Trent a few feet."**

"So what?" Chase was careful to keep his voice low enough that the others wouldn't be suspicious.

"**They also saw Adam restrain you, easily." **Spike's voice was more serious than usual and Chase could see why. The other students had seen how strong Spike was, and then Adam restrained him. That wasn't normal, not human for someone as strong as Spike to be restrained with ease.

"What are you trying to say, Spike?" Chase was getting frustrated again. It was maddening how easily he got worked up when talking to his alter-ego.

"**Just that people are going to start questioning Adam's strength." **Spike's voice sounded smug, even inside his head.

"That's bad… Can you not at least pretend to be normal when you are in control? Then we wouldn't have all of these problems. I'm going to tell Mr. Davenport." Chase really hated Spike. He was eagerly awaiting the day Mr. Davenport managed to fix the app and turn off Spike completely.

Chase looked up and searched around the room to figure out what everyone was doing. He was standing near the rock wall in the corner of the room, Bree was sitting on the cyber-desk and Adam and Leo were at his Mission Specialist desk. So where was Mr. Davenport?

Chase walked through the room. He was going to go upstairs to find him, but it turns out he was at his work desk next to the elevator. He was bent over a small device. Chase didn't bother to wait for him to complete the section he was doing. This was urgent. "Mr. Davenport. We have a problem."

The man jumped and dropped the device. Chase watched several parts detach from the main part, but he didn't regret it. This was more important. "What, Chase?" It was clear from his tone that his adoptive father wasn't very happy about being disturbed.

"Mr. Davenport. It's not just my bionics at risk, its Adam's too." Chase spoke quickly.

"What do you mean Adam's bionics are at risk of being revealed?" Donald turned his chair to fully face Chase now, his expression serious.

"Adam restrained me, after Spike threw someone across the room. A normal person couldn't do that."

"So?" Donald seemed to think it of minor importance.

"So they're going to wonder why Adam could hold me so easily and come to the conclusion he is stronger than he should be." Chase was desperate to make Mr. Davenport understand.

"**Or that you love him…"** Spike interrupted, drawing out the 'love'.

"Wait. That might actually work." Chase's eyes lit up as he got an idea.

Mr. Davenport looked confused. He hadn't heard Spike so he didn't know what his son's idea could be. "What might actually work?"

"Adam and I could pretend to date." Shock instantly spread across Mr. Davenport's face. Chase quickly elaborated. "Spike didn't fight against Adam because he knew that as my boyfriend he would never hurt me. And it wouldn't be incest because we're from different families."

"That could actually work. Adam!" Mr. Davenport called for his eldest son. Said boy quickly appeared, Leo by his side. "Leo could you leave us for a minute."

Leo slunk away back to the main part of the lab, disappointed.

"Adam, we need you to pretend to date Chase."

"What, why?" Adam looked between his brother and father in confusion.

"Because we need an excuse to why you were able to stop Spike." Chase looked at Adam with a look no one could decipher. It was full of fear, worry hope, anger and something they couldn't tell.

Adam squared his shoulders and said, "I'll do it. But only at school."

"We weren't asking any more. Thank you Adam. I'll let you two figure out how you will play this." Donald looked at Chase sympathetically before turning back to his project and beginning to sort through the pieces. Chase walked through the lab and called out, "I'm going to bed."


	2. Character Logs

**Chase's log. Entry One.**  
I hate the idea of having to pretend to date Adam. I really can't believe I got myself into this. I almost wish I had just left the whole Spike thing be. Being revealed as bionic probably wouldn't be as bad as this will be.

I bet the people at school wouldn't even consider a split personality due to bionics. They wouldn't be that smart. Most they would think was I was a psychopath. I could live with psychopath, not sure being Adam's boyfriend will keep Trent away. Being a psychopath might.

For the smartest person alive I can be really stupid sometimes.

**Chase's log. Entry Two.**  
Monday has been horrible so far. I mean I had to appear willingly close to Adam all day. How is that not horrible? At least Adam was serious about it. He didn't go over the top, and he even stopped Trent punching me at lunch, that was good.

We decided that we would keep to the very basics. We would use name based nicknames or just our proper names. Adam has been calling me Chasey all day. I just stuck to Adam. It was easier. We also decided to hold hands and hug. That was enough to convince everyone we were actually dating I think. We can always do more later on.

I hope it doesn't last long enough people expect us to kiss. I would never want to kiss Adam. Ever. If it does I am more than prepared to break up with him in a huge theatrical show. That would be amusing to play back and watch at least.

**Adam's log. Entry One.**  
I was surprised when Mr. Davenport said that we had to date. It was weird and unexpected. I will do it though. Anything to hide my bionics from the world. If it helps my little brother too then that's even better.

Chase said that I could give him an endearment. He said it was a name given between one of the couple to the other. I hope he thinks Chasey is okay. It's the best I could think of on short notice. I don't think he would be happy with me calling him babe.

Chase seemed a lot more annoyed about having to pretend to date me than when he mentioned it yesterday. I think he's regretting it. But why? Without us pretending to date, our bionics would be at risk of being revealed. That's bad, right.

Also, if we weren't dating, I would have no reason to stop Trent from bullying Chase today at lunch. I caught his punch and pushed him away. He didn't try to attack again. That's good. I just have to keep doing that until Friday. Then I can stop.

I can't wait until I can punch Chase again. I miss it. It's fun to punch his tiny little body. How long will it take for Mr. Davenport to build the machine and test it on Chase so he can recover? I can't wait.

**Chase's log. Entry Three.**  
I have no idea why, but I think Adam is really enjoying pretending to date me. I think the fact we are now dating has stopped people thinking about Spike so that's good. But I really wish Adam would stop trying to follow me around. It's getting really annoying. He needs to understand that we are only dating at school. At home I want to stay as far away from his as possible.

I'm not looking forwards to Friday. It's going to hurt a lot when Mr. Davenport forces my glitch. I know why he has to do it, but I hate how he has to do it. This is the twelfth time he has though he has come up with a solution and like every other time he will probably fail. I don't think a device would be able to do what needs to happen for the glitch to be fixed.

Even if he does succeed, the glitch won't fully be fixed. There will just be a way around it when it happens. A better glitch he should be focusing on is Adam's heat vision. When that glitches, it glitches bad. Or Spike. He should definitely get rid of Spike. For good. I hate him.

It's only been two days, but I think people are getting used to the idea of me and Adam dating. We got less stares in the corridors today that yesterday at least. By Friday I think the stares will almost be gone completely. I wonder how long it will be until we can end the charade.

Tasha doesn't know what we are doing or that Spike glitched out at school. I just hope it stays that way. I already have an overprotective father, I don't need an overprotective mother as well. Bree is doing a good job at keeping her attention off of me and Adam.

Hopefully we can stop soon. Adam is coming, again. I really hate having to run from my own brother. Knowing him, it's only a matter of time until he tries to kiss me.

**Bree's log. Entry One.**  
I don't know why Mr. Davenport is insisting we keep logs of our high school experiences, but I think I should at least give it a go. How bad could it be? Chase is doing it too. I know Adam would, even if Mr. Davenport didn't tell us to.

My first days of school have been pretty okay. It's not at all like I thought it would be. People are meaner than I expected. Although it is only my second week, I already have a few friends. I hope they will want to come round soon. Then I can have my first sleepover.

I think we pushed the whole Spike thing too far. Especially when we made Chase forget his first day at school. That wasn't cool, but it was funny. Spike came out again on Friday. That was scary. We thought he would try to attack us. We were in his way after all. Instead he just went after Trent and the football team again. I think Spike doesn't like them a lot.

I can't believe how easily Spike relented to Adam. I know Adam is Spike's favourite and he is a lot easier to control with Adam there, but still. It was like, Adam restrained Spike and a few moments later he was Chase again. Spike barely even struggled!

Now they have to pretend to be dating though. That's going to be hilarious as it plays out. I never thought I would see the two people I see as brothers pretending to date to trick the whole school. I kind of hope that it will blow up in their faces, but if it does my bionics might be revealed and that would be bad. I wonder how long they will keep it up.

Chase has been avoiding Adam when he isn't at school. Adam doesn't care. He's acting like a lost puppy. I feel bad for Chase, but no way am I going to help him. It's too funny for that.

I wonder what Mr. Davenport will do to Chase on Friday to trigger his glitch. I don't think they are talking about his Commando App. They would have said that. Chase has another major glitch that we don't know about and it sounds serious if he needs recovery time after it happens.

I more than up to the challenge of keeping Chase protected this week. Next week if I have to. Anything for my little brother. When he's recovered he's going to have to fend for himself again though.

**Leo's log. Entry One.**  
I heard that the others were doing this log thing and I want to do one too. I think it could be fun to listen to them all one day. See how stupid we all were. It would be funny. Or not. Yeah, no one is listening to this. If they do, I will kill them.

It's been great having Adam, Bree and Chase at school with me. They managed to make me popular, if only for a few days. Now I'm just bullied less. It's still an improvement.

I can't believe Spike attacked Trent, twice. Trent is the biggest bully at school and is stupider than Adam. Spike threw him across the room, and then pounded his face in. It was epic. And then he went after the other football players! It was epic. I would pay to see that again. I know Chase would pay to have it deleted. He hates Spike.

I don't know if Chase hates Spike himself, or if he hate not being in control or remembering Spike. Either way. Chase doesn't like Spike or his violence and he yelled at us for almost ten straight minutes when we got home after his first day. I didn't know Chase had that many insults.

At least Spike should be sated for now. He has no reason to come out with Adam protecting Chase at school. Adam. Protecting Chase. Why do I feel that this is going to go horribly wrong?

I wonder what Big D's gonna do to him? Electrocution? Lasers? Math problems? Just as long as he doesn't kill him then I guess it's alright.

What kind of glitch is worse than Adam's heat vision? The only destructive thing Chase can do is his force field ball, but I don't see how that can glitch. Hopefully Big D will tell us on Friday.

**Tasha's log. Entry One.**  
I found this device. I've seen the kids using them to record their voice on. I think it's a voice diary. I don't know why Donald has so many, or why all the kids have them though. I think they've been using them to record their high school lives on. Why not use a regular diary? Sometimes this house is too tech reliant.

I didn't even know Donald had kids until after I moved in with him. That's after I got married. They say that you keep discovering new things about your partner into marriage, but three teenage kids was not one of the things I wanted to discover. How could you keep kids locked in the basement?

Do not get me started about their bionics. They are part robot! I could hardly believe it. It's been almost a month and I'm still getting used to the fact my husband has been raising three kids with superpowers and keeping them in the basement. And they are still living in the basement. They don't even have their own rooms.

They had never even been out the house until two weeks ago. That was when Leo snuck them to school. Why Donald is keeping them from school I have no idea. Every child deserves an education.

I feel like they are keeping something from me. They aren't telling me something. I don't know what it is, but there are things going on in that basement that I am not being told about. Donald is doing something with those kids, and I don't know what. I'm not sure I want to know.

Chase and Adam seem to be more distant this last week. Chase isn't talking as much, and I haven't seen Adam hit him yet. Last week it was impossible to stop him hitting Chase. I wonder what has changed.

Bree has becoming closer to me. She has been trying to bond with me I think. She won't tell me what has been going on with the boys, or what happens in the basement, but I think she might soon. Bree has been pretty open about school as far as I can tell. I wish I could have this kind of relationship with Leo. Now he spends all his time in the basement I think he feels he is above me in a way.

Hopefully I will find out what has been going on in my own house soon.

**Donald's log. Entry One.**  
I knew that I would have to reveal Adam, Bree and Chase to Tasha and Leo eventually, but I at least hoped that it would be after their training was complete. Perhaps even after their first mission. I definitely didn't expect Leo to find my lab within his first hour here.

Maybe it was better for them to find out sooner. If they found out later it could have been bad. I love Tasha and I don't want the cause of her leaving to have been Adam. Bree and Chase. I would never forgive myself.

Adam, Bree and Chase should have known better than sneaking to school with Leo. They know that they glitch when they are strongly emotional. Chase especially should have known better. He has the worst glitches of the three of them. They killed Dooey Dingo. I can't believe I let them go back.

I'm not surprised Chase glitched. I've been hearing all about Trent for the last two weeks. He sounds like a giant bully. Adam, Bree and Chase could all easily put him in his place without help, and I don't think they would need their bionics either.

From what I've been told about the events on Friday Spike was pretty brutal. I heard Trent had to go to hospital, and to be honest, I'm surprised Chase isn't at least suspended.

I know Chase is nervous about next Friday. I am too. I having to force his glitch, but it must be done if we want to solve the mystery of the glitch and find a solution. It pains me to have to hurt my own son, but he understands that I am only trying to help him.

What I must put Chase though would be torture to most regular people, let alone someone like himself with his enhanced hearing. Last time it took almost three hours for him to overload. He looked in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Hopefully it will be quicker this time.

Chase always seems so sad and miserable after the forced glitches. We once tested to see if he could understand what he was doing from a video clip, but it only seemed to depress him more.

I was surprised when Chase suggested that he and Adam pretend to date to help hide the bionics. I keep thinking that he has an ulterior motive. To guarantee someone will protect him from Trent and be there after the session, but that kind of thing isn't like Chase.

I just wish I knew what was going on inside his head. Hopefully we won't have to do this again. Hopefully the device will work. We will find a solution.

Adam has taken to pretending to date Chase surprisingly well. I don't think he understands that it's only whilst they are out together as he keeps trying to follow Chase around at home. It's getting annoying, having to send Adam away so Chase can do his homework in my private lab. I might have to give them their own spaces so they can have some privacy and that I can get my lab to myself sometimes.

I think Tasha is suspicious of how much time we all spend in the lab. She doesn't know about Adam, Bree and Chase doing missions. She believes that they are only training. I think she expects Adam, Bree and Chase to immediately adjust to life as a 'normal kid'. She needs to realise that they will never be normal.

I need to get the device done by Friday so that I can give Chase the weekend to recover. I need to ask him how he wants to do it. I should give him some sense of control at least.

**Chase's log. Entry Four.**  
It might have been five days since Spike landed Trent in the hospital, but surely he hasn't forgotten already. No human can be that stupid, right? At every chance he's gotten he's still been trying to attack me. Luckily, Bree has memorised my schedule so she can super speed to my classes and keep me safe from Trent and the football team. Adam carries my schedule with him, he also walks me to classes and between them. We wait for him before wandering the corridors. I think the student population is confused as to why we are doing it.

I know that Adam and Bree are confused about what Mr. Davenport is going to do to me on Friday, but they need to relax. I should be fine by Monday. I know I will be able to attend school at least. I hope they don't mind having to protect me for the next week as well. After that Adam and I can pretend to date. He can protect me from Trent, when we are together, but not going out of his way to protect me. I a month we can begin to lessen out affections from comfortable couple to drifting apart to not dating without making a big deal of it.

I've been hanging out with just Leo these past few days. It's strange because I thought he and Adam were close, but I guess Leo isn't so bad. On Monday it was just to help him with his homework, but Tuesday and today it's been for video gaming as well. At least it's nice to have a brother to hang with who isn't an absolute idiot.

**Trent's log. Entry One.**  
Doctor said that I had to keep track of my injuries as they heal. Stupid doctor. I'm fine. So what if my ribs were broken and one of them almost punctured my lungs. I should be allowed to play football. I can't believe I'm not allowed on the team this term. It's not fair to me or the team. They need their amazing leader. I'm going to kill Chase. It's his fault for doing this to me. I don't know what got into him. I told him the truth and he went completely mad. It's not right. That kid needs to be taught a lesson, or locked up, or both. Both is good. I want to punch his tiny face so bad, but I haven't even been able to get close to him this week. His stupid brother and sister have been protecting him all this week. Why does that kid even need protecting? They both saw what he did to me, why are they trying to keep him from getting the punching he deserves. I've sent every person I can to try and get that kid to relent, but all of them have been sent back with bruises. I can't wait until the doc says I can go back to my everyday activities. When that happens I will pound him into the floor until he has to be scraped off the tiles. I'll make him beg for mercy, and then I won't give it to him. He needs to pay for what he did to me. I will make him pay.


	3. Failed Testing

When Chase awoke he immediately remembered why he had dreaded going to sleep the night before. Today was Friday and he would go through hell today as Mr. Davenport tested his new device. He had been dreading this day the entire week, and now he had to hide how nervous and fearful he was all day. This was going to be torture.

Trent had been trying to find new ways to catch Chase alone all week, including skipping class so that he could wait outside, but Bree always managed to get there in time in those cases. The worst of all must have been when he was going to the bathroom and had to have Adam come with him to stop Trent attacking him. That was one of the most embarrassing days of his life.

Chase got changed into his school clothes before stepping out of his capsule and stretching. He listened as his back and knees cracked, both stiff from being still all night long. Sometimes the electro-magnets that stopped him from falling over were more annoying than helpful. He stretched one last time before going over to where he had left his homework the night before.

Chase had decided to have an early night so he would be better rested for the challenge of the afternoon, but it caused him to be unable to complete his maths homework. Luckily this assignment was to answer the questions and not write out their process so he could do it during breakfast.

Grabbing his school bag and homework, Chase headed upstairs. He hung his bag on the back of his usual chair and put his homework in front of it. He went over to the cupboards and took out the bread. He took out two slices and put them in the toaster, turning it on, before sealing the bread up and placing it back where he found it.

Whilst his toast was cooking he opened the fridge and took out the butter before getting a knife from the drawer. He set out the two items and a plate, rearranging them several times before the toaster popped up. He took out the toast and gave both slices a generous coating of butter before setting them on the plate.

He then returned the butter to the fridge and put the knife to the side before he took the plate with the toast over to the table. He looked at the time and saw that it was six thirty am. Everyone else should be up soon. He completed each question mentally, making small notes he knew his teacher would look for, taking bites of his toast in between each question.

At quarter to, he had completed all twenty five questions and his toast. The plate he had been using went in the sink, his homework in a folder labelled 'maths' that was kept in his bag. He then began cooking eggs, bacon, sausages and more toast in preparation for when the others would want their breakfast. As he was normally the first one awake it had become his responsibility to do this each morning, not that he didn't enjoy it. He also got extra on his allowance for doing it, another bonus.

The first round of food had just been cooked when Adam appeared from the direction of the elevator, wiping sleep form his eyes. He had been woken up by the smell of food and came upstairs as quickly as he could after getting dressed.

He took the plate Chase had prepared, heaped high with the meats and two eggs. Once he was served Chase put more on to fry. He listened to the sizzling of the bacon and sausages, and the fizzle of the eggs. He wished he could enjoy it more, but he just wanted the day to be over.

A few minutes after Adam had appeared, Bree followed him. She was dressed and had clearly brushed her hair and done her make-up, as minimalistic as it was. She glanced over at Adam and recoiled in disgust at how much he was eating, and how messily he was doing it. She took a much smaller portion than him before seating herself at the other end of the table to her brother.

Leo stumbled in next. It looked like he had just fallen out of bed. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He just managed to get out a 'thank you' as Chase served toast, eggs and bacon onto a plate for him. This caused Chase to smile. At least someone appreciated him. Leo looked briefly at Adam before sitting next to him anyway.

There was a short break between Leo coming down and Tasha and Donald coming down. The food had finished cooking at ten past, his adoptive parents appearing another five minutes after that. When there food was ready Chase had plated what they usually ate, put the remaining pieces onto a spare plate, grabbed another two pieces of buttered toast and sat at the table. They were joined by Donald and Tasha who happily tucked into their meals. It was silent for a short while, whilst everyone ate.

At about half past, as Tasha was finishing the last of her sausage, Donald pulled two pieces of paper from his pocket with a pen. Bree, Adam and Leo had all gone down to the lab to collect their school bags and Tasha was checking her phone.

Donald spoke at a quiet, but comfortable level. "I want to make this as easy on you as possible. Mark out where you want the mics. There's a map of the room you'll be in on one of the sheets. Give them numbers that way I can program the right voices into the right mics. Put the number speaker correlations on the other sheet," he instructed.

"Okay. Do I get to choose height and language as well? Also speed?" Chase questioned, examining the papers in front of him. If he got to choose his torture, he at least wanted to know how much he was in control of.

"Make it as detailed as you want. I don't want to hurt you Chase." Donald looked into Chase's eyes. He sounded really sad.

"I know, Mr. Davenport." Chase turned his attention to the sheets. As his adopted father had said, on one, there was a kind of bedroom. It had a capsule, bed and storage places for clothes and books. It looked like something he would have liked as a child. On the sheet, just above the head of the bed was a small circle labelled A. The second sheet had writing on it also.

_-A: A two way microphone we can communicate through._

Chase added in several other circles around the room, fifteen in total. He gave them each numbers and then wrote the numbers down onto the key. He labelled the name of the speaker, language they would be speaking in, volume and speed. He put a note at the bottom saying that they should be added in numerical order and that he wanted to be warned before each one.

Chase had worked quickly, sliding the note back over to Mr. Davenport as the others appeared back upstairs. He waited for them to approach before standing and grabbing his bag. Mr. Davenport tucked the sheets into his jacket and stood too.

The four kids had already left the house and gotten into the car by the time Donald had left the house. They were sitting in their usual seats, Chase in the front, Bree behind him, Leo in the middle and Adam on the other side.

The ride to the school was quiet. The radio was playing music loudly and they didn't bother turning it down. Chase fidgeted in his seat, trying to take his mind off of what was to come to no avail. He attempted using calculations to distract himself, but it didn't work. Bree's fingers were going across her screen, only just slow enough not to be considered super speed as she texted several girls at once. Adam seemed fascinated by the speeding past landscape, Leo content to play games on his phone for the trip.

Donald glanced at Chase every minute or so of the journey. He could see how nervous and tense his son was and he wished he could help. He heard his son muttering under his breath as he completed his equations and knew how he could help.

"Hey, Chase, what's Latin for 'I'm going to go to the beach on Sunday?" He glanced over at his youngest and smiled slightly when he saw his stop his fidgeting for a few moments as he completed the translation.

"Ego facturus sum in litore Solis, why?" Chase sounded confused, but his answer was confidant.

"No reason. What about Spanish for 'I'm a brilliant son'?"

Chase stared at his dad before he caught on to what he was doing. Donald had turned back to the wheel but saw the realisation on Chase's face and smiled too.

"Soy un hijo brillante." Chase spoke slowly and deliberately, he wanted to make sure he was clear and understandable.

"How about, 'I am amazing, smart, intelligent and an awesome dad' in German?"

"That one's easy, Ich bin erstaunlich, klug, intelligent und ein fantastischer Vater."

Leo and Bree had caught on to what Donald was doing and were eager to join in. Leo started with, "Hey, Chase, what's French for 'I am an amazing son, totally awesome and deserve the biggest allowance'?"

Chase laughed slightly at this but replied, "Je suis un fils extraordinaire, totalement génial et mérite la plus grande allocation."

They continued this game all the way to school, Adam's requests making everyone laugh. Chase felt himself relax some at the challenges they were providing him. Soon he was laughing along with them as the requests got even more ridiculous.

As they pulled up in front of Mission Creek High all five of them were howling with laughter. The last translation being, 'Mein bester Freund ist ein sprechender Emoji' from Adam. The teens climbed out of the car and began heading towards the main lobby of the school. None of them caring about the strange looks they were getting.

They had all gone to their lockers to drop off what they didn't need and pick up what they did and were hanging around Chase's locker, waiting for the first bell. They still couldn't stop laughing, although it had lessened to soft chuckles. They were talking about their weekend plan, ignoring the fact Chase wouldn't be able to join them.

Said boy glanced down at his phone to see the Mr. Davenport had texted him saying everything would be set up for after school and they could do it as soon as he got home. This brought back most of the nerves he had been feeling in the car. Adam immediately noticed the change and asked what was wrong.

Chase skillfully distracted Adam and managed to get him to take him to first class. If he got injured today they would have to hold off the testing until he was healed. Adam stayed until the bell went before going to his own class, Bree following, Leo having left a few minutes before.

Once Adam was out of sight, Chase entered the classroom. He was the only student to get there before the bell and got to choose his seat. He took the one he usually sat in for the class, at the back of the room by the door.

Without the others to distract him the thoughts and fear for the afternoon creeped up on him until he couldn't think of anything else. His mind was flooded with every situation and possibility. He put his head in his arm, resting on the desk and tried to block out the outside world. He just wanted the day to be over.

**C&A&C&A**

Chase was the first out of the door when the last bell rang signalling the end of the day. He was so quick that even Bree wasn't there when he stepped out of the classroom. She did arrive a moment later claiming her teacher had held her back for a second. They were then waiting for Adam and Leo to appear so they could all walk to the car together.

Bree did her best to distract Chase, but it wasn't working. It was only when Adam arrived and Chase slipped into 'boyfriend mode' did he seem to really stop thinking about what would happen in an hour.

Adam and Chase embraced in a quick hug, greeting each other as lovers instead of brothers. They then stood next to each other with Adam's arm wrapped around Chase as they waited for Leo, who arrived almost a full ten minutes after the last class ended. He was panting as he approached, chest heaving as he attempted to regain his breath.

Leo muttered how he had run into both Trent and Perry after being held up by his teacher, which was highly unlucky and very unlikely. They believed him though and began walking out of the school as a group talking jovially about random things that came to mind.

Chase didn't even think about what was to come until he climbed in shotgun in the car and saw the bag on his seat. Peaking inside and seeing all of his favourite snacks and drinks, puzzles and games. And then his dad caught him looking and said that there was more in the back. Books as well.

The fact that his adopted father cared so much about his happiness made his want to cry tears of joy, but he stooped himself. He couldn't let them see just how much this was affecting him. He sat in silence listening to the conversation flowing around his, wanting to take part, but too busy trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Chase was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when they had pulled up the driveway and parked outside Davenport Mansion. He was snapped out of it when his door was opened and Donald reached in to take the bag on his lap. Once it was removed he jerked up, just realising they were home and that he needed to get out.

He waited for Donald to pull back before undoing his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He then trudged towards the house, Donald's comforting hand on his back.

Once Chase was inside he headed straight to the room they would be doing the testing in. It was a spare room next to the master bedroom set up as a guest room. The only difference from other guest rooms being the capsule in one corner set up in case Chase needed to stay longer than the weekend.

Chase stepped through the room, his eyes searching for the microphones he knew would be hidden around the room. They were easy to spot with his bionic sight and the fact he knew they were there beforehand. He counted all fifteen of the microphones to see that they were all exactly where he had requested them to be.

Chase walked slowly towards the Queen size bed he recognised from the previous tests. How he got it from the room inthe basement to the bedroom was a mystery, but he knew from the scratch and bite marks that it was the same. The covers were a oynx black colour with matching pillows. A garnet blanket had been folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Apon feeling it Chase realised that it was made from pure cotton. The furniture in the room was made from walnut with painted gold handles on the draws and wardrobe doors.

Next to the capsule in the corner stood a six drawer dresser that Chase knew would be full of his clothes. On top several of his smaller gadgets and tools sat for him to tinker with. The math and science books he had been working through were sat on the desk next to the bookshelf crammed with all of his favourite books.

The other side of the room was set up with a selection of armchairs and sofas and beanbags and blankets in mismatching colours, all pointing towards a 90'' TV. An entertainment centre filled with all of Chase's favourite movies and video games, along with ones he had never played before, stood pressed against the wall under the screen. The cabinet even had stacks of devices and their chargers on top. He had no idea how long Mr. Davenport expected him to stay, but he knew any time spent here would be some of his best.

Chase had been in the room for ten minutes now, and his father still hadn't arrived. Chase decided to sit on the centre armchair. The greed and yellow plaid wouldn't win any beauty contests, but the cushions conformed perfectly to his back, making for one of the most comfortable chairs he had sat in.

It took almost twenty minutes for Donald to appear, his phone still in hand. His face was devoid of the cheerful smile it normally wore, his eyes narrowed, forehead wrinkled. Very unlike Donald at all. He looked once more at the screen of his phone and then at Chase. Disappointment and anxiety filled both his eyes and his voice as he said, "My high tech bullet train is speeding out of control. I'm sorry Chase, but we're going to have to hold off the testing until the train is stopped. Thousands of lives are at risk."

Chase almost instantly straightened in the chair, the tenseness of his muscles bleeding into his voice, "What do you mean we can't test your new translator until the train has been stopped? How is it even speeding out of control in the first place? It was designed with emergency brakes just in case this happened!"

"The stupid driver spilt his drink on the breaking system. The breaks need to be replaced, but we need to get the train to stop first."

"Send us to do it. Adam, Bree and I." Chase stood up, his body now more relaxed.

Donald's face morphed into one of horror, making Chase believe he'd crossed some sort of imaginary line, but that wasn't going to stop him. "No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. You need to finish your training first." Chase stared at his father, watching his eyes widen when he spotted his three other kids listening.

Bree seemed to take the most offense, "You don't think we can handle a mission, do you? We've had years of training, but you still don't believe in us." She looked Donald straight in the eye, her gaze hard and unwavering.

"No, that's not true. I believe in you. I just think that this is a little dangerous for your first mission." Donald stumbled over his words, hands gesturing wildly to try and make his words more convincing as he stepped back from the harsh gaze of his daughter, right into Chase.

"You know that's not true, Mr. Davenport. We are ready. People's lives are at risk. You trained us to save lives, so let us." Donald was stuck. His kids were blocking him in all directions, demanding that he let them go on a mission. He had no choice but to relent.

"Fine, you can go, but I will be monitoring everything from the coms. If it gets too dangerous…" Donald looked at each of his three children, all of them already running down to the lab, his stepson doing his best to keep up. He quickly hurried after them, making sure they weren't going to leave for the mission unprepared.

By the time he got down to the basement, having had to wait for the elevator to come back up once the four kids had used it, they were in their mission suits waiting for instructions. Chase was bent over one of the computer screens but stepped back when Donald entered. They stood in a line looking at Donald expectantly.

Donald grabbed a long metal device from a shelf at the edge of the room and brought it to the cyber desk. The Lab Rats and Leo gathered around the table examining the strange object. "It's a good thing that whenever I create something I always create a backup device that can stop it. This is my decelerator. All you need to do is get on the train and attach this to the central controls. It'll stop the train."

"Why create something to stop what you create instead of just making it right in the first place?" Chase questioned.

"Because… The point is the train can be stopped with no casualties, but only if we leave now, so get ready." The three bionic kids split up to get ready for the mission.

Leo turned to Donald and asked, "So what can I do?"

"You can stay here and do nothing. We can't have anything going wrong."

"Hey," Leo spoke indignant, "I can help."

"It's just too dangerous for you. Adam, Bree and Chase have been training for this sort of thing for years, you haven't. I can't let you go." Donald focused back on the other three handing them each a com set. "These coms will allow us to communicate whilst you are on the train. I will be monitoring the mission remotely from the train's security cameras. If you die I will get to see it unfold in glorious HD."

"Mr. Davenport, how are we even going to get to the train?" Bree sounded confused.

"I will fly you there in my high speed helicopter. Oh, how many people get to chase their high speed train with their high speed helicopter?" The last part he said to himself, his voice much higher than normal.

The decelerator was placed in a black bag to be taken on the helicopter. The four rushed off to make their final preparations and get on board, leaving Leo alone…

**C&A&C&A**

_Chase's POV_

The mission was a success, just. Leo ended sneaking along and almost ruined everything, but in the end it was his idea that saved us all. The decelerator end up being blown off the roof of the train so Bree had to use her super speed and Adam his super strength to stop the train.

Leo ended up staying behind on the train. I think he wanted to fool Tasha, or some other reason. We just got back to the lab and I am so exhausted. I just want to collapse in my capsule and sleep. I hope that Mr. Davenport won't make me test his translator tonight, I might just go crazy.

Adam and Bree don't seem very tired. Maybe it's the adrenalin. I didn't do as much as them, just the calculations. I think that's how it will normally be on missions. Adam and Bree doing most of the harder work whilst I do all of the math and calculations to figure out what to do. I guess that's why I'm mission leader.

I don't want to be the first one to go to bed. It might make them think I can't handle what they can because I am younger. I don't want to give Adam or anyone else another reason to tease me. I will do my best to stay up until they go to bed to. Joining in with everyone's celebrations should help distract me from my tiredness.

Mr. Davenport seems pretty distracted right now – I don't think that he will do the testing tonight. I will have to keep my guard up in case he wants to do it tomorrow. The room he set up will for sure become useful in avoiding Adam. If I can lock the door I will have my own space, alone, with all of my favourite things. It will be like my own personal heaven.

It's getting pretty late now. Almost midnight. I can see that Adam is getting tired now too. They still refuse to go to bed, instead choosing to celebrate for as long as possible. Leo is here too now. He arrived around an hour ago an immediately joined in. There's only so long someone can celebrate almost dying. If it gets to midnight I might just go to bed.

Luckily Mr. Davenport stopped it at quarter past twelve. All three of us almost collapsed into our capsules after he and Leo left. I think I'm the only one awake now, but not for long. I'm ready to crash, and I think I just might. Not looking forwards to the chances of becoming a test subject tomorrow.

_Regular POV_

Chase's eyes grew heavier, the edges of his vision becoming blurry in his exhaustion. He could fell his eyelids dropping but he no longer had the energy to fight it. As the darkness captured his mind he allowed himself to fall into the realm of sleep, his muscles all relaxing at once.


End file.
